Megan Meade's Guide to the Mcgowan Boys:unwritten
by fanpersonthingy
Summary: If you have ever read Megan Meade's Guide to the Mcgowan boys then you will probably remember Finn's little 'Tool Shed Tantrum' and how there was practacally no meantion of it after the one time. I was irritated by this, so I took a spin at it myself.Edit


**Now Edited!**

**A/N: **Ok so I really wanted to write this, it's just a little thing that I think should have been in Kate Brian's bookMeganMeade's Guide to the McGowan Boys**.** Now this was a fantastic book. I loved it, there was just a little part that I felt was missing and felt the need to write. Yes so this is just a little one shot for the book. I may write a whole fan fiction story, later but I'd have to come up with some thing first so yeah.

**SPOILER!!!!! AHEAD!!!!**

If you haven't read the book and want to then don't keep reading because this will just ruin things if you have read the book or just don't care then please feel free to read on. Like I said I felt there was a part missing in the book, you may have too if your read it. So this is a little part that I thought should have been in between when Megan came home with Doug and you know the end part, so pretty much a part with Finn and the tool shed, if you read then you know what I'm talking about.

PS The bolded words are not mine – they are taken right of the book – Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys.

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine and the base of the story isn't mine either it was mentioned in the story.

* * *

**"Thank God!" Doug said "let's get the hell outta this place."**

**"Oh, wait! One more thing," Megan said, stopping Doug in his tracks**

**His shoulders slumped and he turned around. "What? You want my Kidney?"**

**"I want in on the next Ultimate Frisbee game," Megan said**

**Doug grinned "You're playin' skins."**

**Megan grinned back. "We'll see about that."**

After the long process of running around trying to get her things off the plane, and a semi-long car ride back, Megan and Doug reached the house. Megan jumped out of the car, ran out of the garage and into the backyard. That was where she found Evan and Sean sitting on the deck chairs; it seemed they had given up on trying to get Finn out. They both looked up at the sound of her foot steps and started with shock when they saw it was Megan. Evan's mouth fell open.

Megan stopped walking and stared back at them, then said, "Hello boys."

They gave her a small wave. Doug walked in to the back yard.

"He still in there?" he asked pointing to the tool shed.

"Yeah, couldn't get him out," Evan answered.

"I can fix that," Doug said with a cocky grin; he walked over to the tool shed and started banging on the door, "Finn, come on man, open the door."

The backyard was silent for a few moments before Finn replied, "Doug go away."

He sound so sad; it broke Megan's heart.

"Fine man I will, but you don't know what you're missin'." Doug said walking away, as he did so he nodded at Megan. She took a deep breath then walked over to the door. She was still having a little trouble processing how much her leaving had affected everyone, especially Finn; they sure didn't seem to care about her before she had left. She knew it was a little wrong but this made her happy in a weird sort of way; it made her feel like she really belonged - she wanted to belong.

When she got up to the door she took her turn pounding on it.

"Doug I thought you were going away!" Finn said yelling, and the faint sound of feet pacing could be heard

Megan took a deep breath and then answered "It's not Doug," the foot steps stopped suddenly, "It's Megan."

There were sounds of furniture being slid away from the door, then it swung open and there stood Finn. His eyes looked slightly red as if he may have been crying, just a little.

"Megan," he breathed "Evan and Doug told me you left; I saw you leave in the car."

"Yeah well, Doug came and got me back," Megan smiled. Man did she ever want to kiss him, feel his lips against hers, but just knowing how upset he had been by her leaving would be enough…for now.

"Why did you leave?" he asked his eyes pleading.

"Oh this and that, your brothers acted like babies; no one would talk to me..." Megan trailed off as Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, I just, it's just, I like you a lot, and I didn't want to get you in trouble, but...." he said his eyes searching, looking for forgiveness, even though they didn't need too; Megan had never really been mad at him to begin with.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain, I understand." Megan said as she stood on her toes and softly kissed Finn on his cheek. "I know how you feel."

Finn smiled looking down at her reminding her of the day in the tool shed, but before anything could happen they heard the back door swing open.

"Megan!" Regina's voice rang out. Megan turned around,

"Hey Regina, John," Megan smiled '"Umm I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I stayed a little longer?"

"Of course dear," Regina gushed, "I'm just so happy you're staying."

"Me too," Finn said from behind her.

"Well I think that I have a phone call to make," Megan said looking around at the crowd of boys that had joined their parents and Finn out on the lawn "Don't want my parents panicking because the plane showed up and I'm not on it."

Megan smiled and ran on inside. She was happy with her choice to stay; she just may be able to make it work here.


End file.
